


Maybe this year will be better than the last

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [16]
Category: Chasing Amy (1995)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: The year drags out awkwardly in the fallout of Alyssa





	

**Day 16 - Snowed In**

Both of them are still reeling from the night it all fell apart. It was months ago, maybe, neither of them are sure in all honestly. It could have been weeks. Either way it didn’t matter, it had all fallen apart for Holden, Alyssa was gone, permanently. And Banky seemed content to bury everything down. The conversation was nothing but grocery lists and comic related which even then was stunted. It’s December before they know it.

Then the New Jersey snow begins, they haven’t stocked up on anything. So, when they find themselves snowed in, sat on the sofa, illuminated by nothing but two fat candles and the butts of their cigarettes, it kind of doesn’t come as a surprise.

The conversation doesn’t flow like it would off before all this, insane how much can change in the space of less than a year. Last Christmas was easier, a breath of air compared to the stifling hell they are in now.

“I fucking miss the Sega”

Holden’s snort breaks the silence more than Banky’s comment.

“We haven’t had power for maybe 3 hours you can cope at least two more”

They both know he can’t.  But the conversation starts to flow, slightly stunted, but it’s better than before, in that at least there is conversation.

A lot of cigarettes and a couple of beers later, Banky asks,

“Would you really off have gone through with it Holden”

He says it in such a brutally honest way, it stings Holden. They are both well aware of what he means. Banky’s stare is piercing through to his soul. Holden can’t even make eye contact, fearful he might burn up under Banky’s gaze.

“Yeah. Yeah I would off”

Banky’s simple ‘Oh’ is cut off by Holden’s lips against his own.  Of course at this point the power kicks back in, but neither man notices, too far gone in something that’s been building up for far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Counting Crows - A Long December


End file.
